


when i get this feeling, i want sexual healing

by It_Be_Me_Internet



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom
Genre: Bad Sexting, Ball Gag, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Pax - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_Be_Me_Internet/pseuds/It_Be_Me_Internet
Summary: As much as Ethan loved going to PAX, he loved fucking you far more.





	when i get this feeling, i want sexual healing

  
As much as Ethan loved going to PAX, he loved fucking you far more.

  
Which is why, when asked by Mark what he would be doing after the convention, he stuttered out his answer.

  
"Marathon Harry Potter, of course." he said with previously unprecedented difficulty.

  
Mark slapped his back in a congratulatory manner. "You enjoy yourself then. Are you sure you don't wanna go out with the gang and me tonight, though?"

  
"I might stop on by. I'll see if I want to watch all of the movies or not." he shrugged, trying not to sound like he was going to try to get laid.

  
"The party will be waiting." Mark chuckled.

  
"Thanks, Mark." he smiled out of gratitude.

  
As Ethan sat in his car and texted you "On my way to the hotel", he wanted to type out another message. Another entirely different message.

  
"Really horny"? Nope. Too short.

  
"Wanna fuck?"? Too blunt.

  
He bit down on his lip to keep from smiling as he thought of the perfect message.

  
"My mighty meat shaft wants to be in your vagina"

  
He took a few minutes out of his day just to calm down and attempt to stop laughing.

  
As he recovered and looked back to his phone, his eyes widened as he realized he had actually sent the damned message.

  
'Sent at 3:36pm'

  
He was left completely mortified.

  
'Read at 3:36pm'

  
"Ethan wtf" - sent at 3:36pm

  
"Why must you be like dis" - sent at 3:37pm

  
"I am sexually deprived" - sent at 3:37pm

  
"Dear Jesus, Ethan" - sent at 3:37pm

  
"Wha" - sent at 3:38pm

  
He saw the three dots that indicated that you were typing a message to him. Then they disappeared. And then they reappeared.

  
"Hurry up" - sent at 3:39pm

  
"With pleasure~" - sent at 3:39pm

  
Ethan had never driven faster before in his life. He made his way to the hotel room he shared with you and knocked on the door. It was opened except he couldn't see you.

  
"Could you just hurry up and come in." he heard you huff.

  
"My apologies." he sang out as he took his shoes off.

  
"Your mighty meat shaft wants to do what now?"

  
He turned around and was about to throw a bullshit answer together when he forgot how to breathe. You were wearing lingerie. A plunge bra, a thong, and suspender belt.

  
You sure knew how to break him down.

  
You smirked, reveling in seeing how much of an impact you were having on him. "You okay there, babe?"

  
He nodded his head as his face turned unimaginably red.

  
"The unstoppable chatterbox has gone speechless? I'm simply astonished!" you dramatically gasped.

  
He growled and pinned your wrists on the wall with his hands. "You're gonna regret this."

  
"Oh, I highly doubt that." you purred.

  
He kissed you and you gasped as you felt one of his knees rub up in between your legs. He took his hands away from your wrists and went to try to unhook your bra.

  
Your fingers went right to his blue hair as if a magnet was pulling them and tugged on the strands. He groaned at the action and kissed you rougher. He tried to undo your bra quicker.

  
"Want me to do it?" you broke away from the kiss, eyes half lidded and lips a little swollen.

  
He muttered a muffled "Yes" as he bit your neck. You unhooked your bra and he slid it off of you. He moved from your neck to your breasts.

  
You were panting and dazed and delusional and loving every second of it.

  
He ran his hands over your ass as he sucked especially hard on a nipple. You moaned and pulled on his hair again, head tilted back against the wall.

  
"Now it's time for the fun part." you chuckled breathlessly.

  
"Yeah, no, I'm not even gonna try to get that-" Ethan pointed to your suspender belt. "-off of you."

  
"So how'd it go?" you asked as you slipped the button up and out of its hole, successfully releasing the stockings.

  
"It went really well! I had a grand ole time." he said with his eyes trained on yours.

  
You unhooked the belt at your waist and let it fall to the floor, leaving you wearing only your thong.

  
"I think I can take this one off." he said as he grabbed your chin and reunited your lips with his. He released his hold of you and moved his hands to remove your panties. He slid his hands underneath the strings along your sides and slipped the thong down your legs.

  
"I have another surprise," you tugged on his bottom lip, "if you're interested."

  
"Fuck yes I'm interested, baby girl." Ethan leaned his forehead against yours, eyes closed.

  
"Then follow me." you grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Which was actually only, like, five feet away from where you previously were.

  
He was getting a phenomenal view of your ass. A year was added to his lifespan.

  
"Here's the surprise, hot stuff." you gestured to the blindfold, ball gag, and handcuffs.

  
"Well, aren't you a kinky little thing?" Ethan muttered to himself, running his hand over one of the pairs of handcuffs.

  
"Well if you don't like them then-"

  
"No no no! I'd love to torture you like this!" he defended himself.

  
"Well then," you stepped up close to him and tugged on the collar of his shirt, "let's see whatcha got."

  
He growled again and crashed his lips to yours. He fumbled for a pair of the handcuffs and attached one of your wrists to a bedpost. He repeated the action with the opposite wrist.

  
"Safe word?"

  
"Ethan."

  
"What? Why would we use my name as a safe word?"

  
"No, no, I mean - I'm not gonna be able to talk."

  
"Oh...."

  
"Yeah...so how about I hold up like four fingers on each hand?" you offered.

  
"Yeah, I think that would work."

  
"So, do you want me to put the blindfold on before I put the gag in?" he asked, holding the items in his hands.

  
"I don't really care," you shrugged as noticeable as you could in your position, "it's all the same to me."

  
"I'm gonna put the blindfold on first, then, I guess," he placed the cloth on your closed eyelids and wrapped it around your head, "so please hold still."

  
"You got it, sir." you pursed your lips together in a failed attempt at hiding your smile.

  
"Open your mouth." You opened your mouth so that he could put the ball gag in. "Wider." You tried to open your mouth wider as he placed the gag behind your teeth and strapped it into place behind your head.

  
"You good? Give me a thumbs up, thumbs down, or whatever you need to." You gave him a thumbs up.

  
"Then let's get started." he bit down on your neck and licked over the mark. He left a trail of sloppy, open mouth kisses on your body as he made his way to your entrance. He stalled particularly long when he was sucking on your nipples. "I'm going to make you come so hard you can't breathe."

  
You whimpered rather pathetically as your hands were handcuffed to the bed posts, your mouth was gagged, and your eyes were covered with a blindfold. And the fact that he was good with his fingers and mouth was just icing on the cake.

  
"I've been waiting for your cunt for too long, baby." Ethan sighed as he laid his tongue flat against your opening.

  
Your breath hitched as he parted your lips to allow him better access to your pussy. He flicked his tongue against your folds, making your breathing become even more ragged.

  
"Don't hold it in, don't bite it back. I wanna hear your voice, or I'll stop." he muttered before diving right back into between your shaking legs, causing you to strain against the cuffs.

  
You gasped sharply when he scissored his fingers inside of you. He chuckled at your reaction. "Cute." He thrust his tongue back into your pussy, making you pant through the gag even harder.

  
He hummed and you cried out at the vibrational sensation. He parted your lips again and flicked his tongue right against your clit and you felt the familiar build up in the pit of your stomach.

  
You threw your head back against the headboard and moaned. Loudly.

  
"There it is." Ethan mused before sucking against your clit and making you cry out again. You gurgled around the gag as you felt the coil in your stomach intensify.

  
He gripped your thighs harder and pulled them further apart when they threatened to close. "Are you close?"

  
You whimpered and nodded your head weakly. "Lovely to hear."

  
He began ravaging your cunt once again. You were whining and mewling and keening and shivering and shuddering a dangerous amount.

  
When you started to involuntarily tense up, he worked in two fingers. Your body jolted at the touch with a gasp following the movement. The handcuffs were practically like maracas with how much they were banging against the headboard.

  
When he started thrusting three fingers inside of you is when you felt the coil of heat in your stomach tighten. You cried out around your gag.

  
He sucked on your clit again and you were just gone. Shockwaves of pleasure rippled through your body. White light flooded your vision. Your eyes rolled back.

  
You were so dazed you didn't notice him undoing the strap of your gag until he had removed the silicone sphere from your mouth. You sighed as he untied the blindfold. You leaned your head back as he unlocked he handcuffs with the keys.

  
He kissed your forehead, his touch lingering and muttering "I love you" over and over as he rested his forehead against your own.

  
"How do you feel?"

  
"Fucked," you chuckled weakly, "well fucked."

  
"Would you be up to another round tonight?" Ethan caressed your arm with his fingertips with the lightest ghostly touch.

  
"I sure to God hope so."

  
"Me as well, babe," he kissed you again, "me as well."


End file.
